


´A Vida Não é Justa

by Dagny_Fischer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagny_Fischer/pseuds/Dagny_Fischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic curta baseada em várias fics de hurt/comfort que se divertem machucando meu adorado anão sem barba. Obviamente, adoro essas fics, senão não teria escrito esta! Se passa alguns anos antes da missão. Divirta-se e comente!</p>
            </blockquote>





	´A Vida Não é Justa

Os irmãos Durin estavam sentados preguiçosamente no seu lugar favorito na beira do rio, uma pedra chata de onde podiam pescar, pular no rio para nadir, ou simplesmente deitar de costas para observar as nuvens dançarem ao sabor do vento. Era um dia de folga perfeito, até que o mais jovem começou a filosofar.  
“Sabe, Fíli, a vida não é justa.”  
“Ninguém nunca disse que era, irmãozinho.”  
“Não, de verdade! A vida não é justa _comigo_. De todo mundo que conhecemos, a vida é _mais injusta_ comigo.”  
Fíli levantou as sobrancelhas, curioso sobre aonde essa linha de pensamento levaria.  
“Fala isso para o Bifur, ele vai te gesticular o quanto é justo viver com um machado orc enfiado no crânio.”  
“Nah, não é a mesma coisa. Bifur teve esse um acidente uma vez, e foi só.”  
“Sequelas pelo resto da vida não significam nada, né?”  
“Não é isso que estou falando, o que quero dizer é que...” Kíli jogou uma pedrinha na água, frustrado. “A vida não é justa comigo.”  
Fíli se apoiou na pedra chata, usando os braços cruzados como travesseiro.  
“Então me diga, ó sábio, como é que a vida de um príncipe Barbalonga é injusta.”  
Kíli jogou outra pedra.  
“Tudo de errado sempre acontece comigo. Isso é inegável.”  
“Tudo como o quê?”  
“Como... Acidentes. Quando quer que haja um acidente, quem é a vítima?”  
“Vamos lá, eu tive a perna esmagada por uma pedra, uma vez.”  
“Uma vez. Só uma. Enquanto que eu quebrei um braço...”  
“Eu te disse para não subir naquela árvore.”  
“Duas concussões, uma das quais me deixou cego por um tempo...”  
“Eu te disse para não entrar naquele túnel.”  
“... quase me afoguei três vezes, tive um pulmão perfurado por uma flecha...”  
“Aquilo foi um acidente!”  
“Está vendo? É isso que quero dizer. Os acidentes acontecem _comigo_!”  
Fíli sentou-se novamente e pôs um braço tranquilizador em volta dos ombros de Kíli.  
“Ei, fica calmo, vai? Deve ser por que você é tão imprudente, só isso.”  
O moreno fez bico.  
“Isso não explica o resto.”  
“Que resto?”  
“Sequestro, por exemplo. Quem, de nós dois, foi sequestrado?”  
“Eh, você.” Fíli concordou.  
“Quatro vezes.” O anão inconformado contou nos dedos. “Uma das quais me deixou com uma doença do intestino que levou semanas para me recuperar. Noutra os orcs me machucaram tanto que o Tio e a Mãe tiveram que cauterizar as feridas para não infeccionar.”  
“Eu lembro, Kíli. Você sabe que todos nós sentimos muito por ter demorado tanto a te resgatar, e pelo que teve que ser feito depois. Eu entendo que você ainda tenha um trauma disso.”  
O rapaz Durin mais novo balançou a cabeça como se para espantar a lembrança ruim.  
“Eu não culpo nenhum de vocês, você sabe. Mas ainda assim, fui _eu_ o sequestrado. De novo.”  
“Eh, talvez você seja muito distraído e seja sequestrado com mais facilidade do que, digamos, outras pessoas?”  
“Isso não explica o caso do professor de música, explica?”  
Fíli franziu a testa e concordou.  
“Certo, não explica.”  
“E outras coisas também. Tipo, quem pegou pneumonia?”  
“Você.”  
“Quem sofre bullying?”  
“Você.”  
“Afundou num lago gelado através do gelo fino?”  
“De novo, você.”  
“Ataque de aranhas da pedra?”  
“Você, você, você!” Fíli jogou as mãos para o alto, exasperado. “Kíli, o que quer provar com isso?”  
“Que a vida não é justa.”  
O irmão mais velho suspirou e tentou achar alguma coisa que confortasse seu irmão azarado.  
“Deve haver alguma explicação para tudo isso, Kíli.”  
“E tem. A explicação é que a vida não é justa.”  
“Além disso. Veja, você nasceu prematuro...”  
“Outra injustiça.”  
“... o que pode explicar porque você tende a ficar doente mais fácil. É só porque você tem uma constituição mais, eh, delicada.”  
Previsivelmente, Kíli estapeou a cabeça do irmão, aborrecido.  
“Delicado é o seu nariz!”  
“Vou tomar isso como uma ofensa!”  
“Como deveria, mesmo.”  
O loiro ficou em silêncio por um tempo, lentamente enchendo seu cachimbo com fumo fresco recém chegado do Condado. Riscando um fósforo para acende-lo, anda achou espaço em sua mente turbulenta para pensar por que tal novidade não tinha sido adotada universalmente por seu povo, a maioria preferindo usar kits de fazer fogo compostos por sílica e aço, mesmo quando eram incômodos para acender um cachimbo. Certo, para outras coisas eram também mais confiáveis, visto que fósforos ficavam inúteis quando úmidos. Soprando um anel de fumaça, voltou-se para o irmão.  
“Talvez seja por causa de algum grande destino seu. Nunca ouviu que o Criador prepara aqueles que nasceram para ser grandes? Que as dificuldades são o fogo de Sua forja para deixa-lo mais forte?”  
Kíli abraçou os joelhos e resmungou.  
“Eu não quero ser forte, eu quero ser feliz.”  
Foi a vez de Fíli estapear o irmão.  
“Vamos lá, irmãozinho, você pode alegar que é azarado, mas não infeliz!”  
Massageando o pescoço onde seu irmão havia batido com mais força que o necessário, Kíli reconsiderou.  
“Você está certo. A vida não é justa, mas eu tenho uma boa cota de felicidade. A Mãe é fabulosa, Thorin é o melhor tio que alguém poderia querer, temos Balin e Dwalin como nossos preceptores, nossos salões aqui nas Montanhas Azuis estão indo bem e somos príncipes! E como eu sou o reserva, não tenho que me preocupar tanto com as responsabilidades da realeza como você e...”  
“Não conte com isso, tenho a intenção de manter você ocupado como uma abelha quando chegar a hora!”  
“Nah, isso ainda vai demorar muito. E quando você for rei, provavelmente já teremos retomado Erebor e tudo será maravilhoso!”  
Sorrindo do bom humor de seu irmãozinho, Fíli acrescentou, só para registrar sua confiança de que tudo ficaria bem.  
“Está vendo? A vida é justa, afinal.”  
Bem nesse momento os uivos de uma grande matilha de lobos se tornaram audíveis a uma distancia menor do que achavam confortável e ambos anões levantaram, assustados. Uma revoada de pássaros deixou a mata à esquerda deles e os sobrevoou, com mais medo dos lobos do que da noite que se aproximava.  
Um dos pássaros deixou cair uma titica no ombro de Kíli.  
“Está vendo? _A vida não é justa_!”  
Catando suas cosias para fugir da pedra perto do rio, Fíli ainda achou tempo para responder por sobre o ombro.  
“Poderia ter sido pior, pelo menos não caiu no seu cabelo! Agora, corre!”


End file.
